Digimon Frontier Part 3
by lanski12
Summary: The gang is back again and the fight someone even more powerful than before but for some reason they can't digivolve but they have digimon partners to hel so lets see if they have it throught. Takumi All The Way


**Hey and welcome to a very long waited for(not), super cool anticipated (Doubt it) sequel to digimon frontier part 2 after three months I decided, to make the sequel and well yeah here it is. Oh and this is gonna be like a three part story meaning it will start off in the human world then go to the digital world and come back to the human world, so enjoy if you want or don't. Oh and I'm not sure yet but you might need to read part 2 first but I don't know if I will make it follow the story line**

**Digital World**

"Neemon wake your lazy butt up or you'll miss the celebration" said Bokomon trying to wake up his yellow friend

"Which celebration again" asked Neemon being clueless as usual

"The One where we celebrate how our human friends saved the digital world" said Bokomon

"Man that today I could have sworn yesterday you told me it was tomorrow" said Neemon Trying to figure it out

"Neemon you dolt that means its today" said Bokomon as he snapped Neemon's pants strap and walked away with Neemon following him

As they got outside there were thousands of digimon marching down the street playing instruments, wearing all kinds of colors to celebrate, the glorious occasion. Just then Bokomon s\aw a digimon from his childhood

"It's been so long" said Bokomon running over to him

Just as they were about to hug an enormous crack emerged in the ground and it begin to open up.

"What's going on" yelled one of the digimon

Black collars began to emerge from the ground and rap themselves around the digimons necks, and there eyes began to glow crimson red like blood, and they began to walk like mindless zombie, and a large digimon with a demonic black aura surrounding it as it began to laugh with a deep dark evil laugh, that could strike fear into even the strongest people.

"Run away" said Neemon as he and lots of the other digimon began to run

But the collars were too fast and they began to control digimon left from right, and only the strongest and fastest digimon were able to escape from the collars.

"You fools look up to those damn humans like gods, but even gods fall eventually" said The evil digimon as he began to laugh

**Far Away At Ophinmon's castle**

"Ophinmon _he's_ been awaken and he put these evil collars on the digimon and only a few of us got away what are we gonna do" asked The small bird like digimon

"We will have to call in the chosen children again or else we will be doomed" said Seraiphmon stepping into the room

"Yes sir we will do it immediately" said The digimon

"I can't believe _he_ is back I thought that we sealed _him_ in the center of the world centuries ago" said Ophinmon

"Yes_ he_ is here and if worse comes to worse me you and Cherubimon will have to dry to seal him up again or die trying" said Seraiphmon

**On Earth With Takuya**

Its been a year since they defeated Bakuromon and brought peace back to the digital world and Takuya and Zoe have been with each other everyday, and today its Zoe's fourteenth birthday

_Ring Ring_

"Man I freaking hate this clock" said Takuya as he turned his clock off and got out his bed

Takuya's phone began to ring and he saw that it was his girlfriend Zoe.

"Hello" said Takuya as he picked up the Phone

"Hey Taki I was wondering did you want to go somewhere today" asked Zoe

"Sure do you have any place in mind" asked Takuya

"Well I was thinking that we could go to the mall watch a movie, then probably eat something and then look around, and buy a few things" said Zoe with an innocent voice

"Well you had me up until you said shopping then I just blanked out" said Takuya smiling

"Come on Takuya it's my birthday, so lets hang out today" pleaded Zoe

"Okay fine but you wont be able to use that excuse again until next year so ha" said Takuya

"Don't worry I never use the same excuse twice but meet me at the mall at 2:00" said Zoe

"Okay" replied Takuya "Man I should have plenty of time, its only 1:00 so I think imma take a quick nap" thought Takuya

So Takuya set his alarm for 1:30 but accidentally set it for A.M like an idiot and then fell asleep, and but lucky woke up at exactly 2:00.

"Dammit Zoe is gonna freaking kill me for being late again, and then she will probably never talk to me" said Takuya as he quickly jumped in the shower got dressed and ran to the mall

**With Zoe**

"Takuya you stupid jerk I can't believe you stood me up like this on my birthday, and I'm so going to kill him" thought Zoe with an infuriated look on her face

"Zoe I'm here" said Takuya running into the mall entrance and having hardly no breath to talk

"Takuya you were supposed to be here forty-five minutes ago" said Zoe madly

"I'm sorry I set my alarm clock and the damn thing didn't go off so when I woke up I had to take a shower and run all the way here and I was so damn tired I almost didn't make it here" said Takuya catching his breath

"Well since you showed up at all I guess I'm not mad but it better not happen again mister' said Zoe as she led him into the movie theater

"Alright what movie are we seeing" asked Takuya as he followed Zoe

"I don't know yet but we will just have to see when this long ass line gets shorter" said Zoe

They Soon went to see paranormal activity, and were scared out of there minds and got out of the theaters and went to eat.

"Takuya that's the last time I let you pick a movie ever again, that was scary as hell" said Zoe holding onto Takuya's arm

"Yeah I got too admit I almost pissed my pants, but do you wanna get something to eat" said Takuya

As they were walking towards the food court people were running the opposite way of them and screaming.

"Man I wonder what everyone is running for" said Zoe

"Yeah me too" said Takuya

"Hey you why is everybody running away from there" asked Zoe to a random man

"Because there is a monster over there" replied the man

"Monster" they both replied running towards it

"Didn't you hear me the monster is that way" said The man

They Began to run at full speed towards the site and saw an enormous dragon digimon destroying stands and all kinds of machines and stores`.

"Wow that is one big ass digimon" said Takuya staring in awe

As he was looking, his pocket began to glow and he pulled his cell phone out and revealed it to be his D-tector, as did Zoe.

"Hell yeah lets do this, EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOULTION" said Takuya but nothing happened

"Man whats going on" said Zoe

"I don't know but look out" said Takuya as he ran and pushed her out the way of an incoming fireball

'Thank you" said Zoe as she kissed him and realized a fireball was coming there way and pushed him away

"Zoe move" screamed Takuya

Just then Zoe thought about the event leading up to this day.

**Back Earlier That Day To Zoe's P.O.V**

The bright sunrise shown in one Zoe's face at about 12:00, as she began to stir awake on her birthday that she has been waiting for.

"Zoe wake up my sleeping beauty" said Zoe's Father as he walked into her room with a breakfast tray filled with eggs, bacon, toast, cereal and Orange Juice

"Hey dad, who you brought me breakfast in bed how cool" said Zoe

"Your welcome honey, so what are you planning on doing today" asked Zoe's dad

"Well I planning on going to the mall with Takuya today then coming back and spending time with you guys" replied Zoe

"Okay well here is three hundred dollars don't spend it all in once place" said Zoe's dad pulling his fat wallet

"Wait your giving me three hundred" asked Zoe

"Yes your growing up so I think you should get more responsibility" said Her dad

Zoe's dad soon left the room Zoe quickly ate her food and got rid of the tray.

"I think I should take a shower then call Takuya, and ask him will he go with me and then probably eat some cake and go to sleep with a happy birthday" thought Zoe going towards the shower

She soon got in the shower and thought about all the stupid thing her and the guys have done and what there bound to do.

"I should probably call Takuya now" said Zoe as she picked up the phone and called him

"Hello" said Takuya as he picked up the Phone

"Hey Taki I was wondering did you want to go somewhere today" asked Zoe

"Sure do you have any place in mind" asked Takuya

"Well I was thinking that we could go to the mall watch a movie, then probably eat something and then look around, and buy a few things" said Zoe with an innocent voice

"Well you had me up until you said shopping then I just blanked out" said Takuya smiling

"Come on Takuya it's my birthday, so lets hang out today" pleaded Zoe

"Okay fine but you wont be able to use that excuse again until next year so ha" said Takuya

"Don't worry I never use the same excuse twice but meet me at the mall at 2:00" said Zoe

"Okay" replied Takuya

**Present Time**

The fireball was flying at Zoe with top speeds, and right when it was about to hit.

HAND OF FATE said a digimon with six angel wings metal nails in his body and angel staff and a helmet visor that covers his eyes

"Who your" said Takuya before he could finish

"Yes its me Angemon and I've been sent to protect you" he replied

"And me" said another angel digimon with six wings a pink ribbon and a helmet on her head

"Angewoman lets finish this before he causes any more damage" said Angemon

HAND OF FATE said Angemon as he shot a projectile from his fist at airdramon

CLESETRIAL ARROW said Angewoman as he shot and arrow at Airdramon

The digimon was destroyed once the two attacks hit it.

"Man that was close" said Takuya as he got up and went to help Zoe up

"So you guys are going back to the digital world now" asked Zoe as Takuya helped her up

"No we need you back in the digital world immediately and we were sent to guide and protect you" said Angemon

"What about the others" asked Zoe

"They Have there own separate guardians and we are all supposed to meet up at the same place" and then cross into the digital world

"Yes we finally get to go back to the digital world" said Takuya

"Yes but a new evil stronger than anything you have ever faced before is there and you could be killed" said Angewoman with a fierce voice

"Zoe are you going"said Takuya

"Yeah I can't let you have all the fun" said Zoe

**Duh Duh Duh the first chapter is finished and I hope you guys enjoyed it because its like three o'clock and I so freaking tired I finished this chapter on instinct alone and can barley keep my eyes open we anyway I hope you like it so read and review**


End file.
